


Mood whiplash

by DimensionSponge



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alzheimer’s-ish B4, B-4 is a sweetie, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Savage content inbound, Sibling Rivalry, a bit sad at the end, background daforge, sibling argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSponge/pseuds/DimensionSponge
Summary: The Soong bros have a chat. Geordi is also there.AU where all the androids are alive because why do they keep dying Data needs a family.Lore hates everyone except his big brother, who is probably the only reason everyone on the ship hasn’t been murdered.B-4 just wants everyone to get along.





	Mood whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> Data when insulted: it is ok  
> Data when someone else is insulted: I will end you

“From her last communiqué, she still seems to like you better. I’m sick of being treated like a psychopath while everyone fawns over you,” Lore growled at Data.  
“I regret that you view me as an adversary, however you did cause the deaths of 410 people, many of whom were her friends.”

As Lore glared back at him, B-4 perked up at the mention of Dr Tainer.

“Will Mother’s next message be coming soon?”

Lore switched immediately from giving the look of death to his younger brother to speaking in a gentle voice to his older brother.  
“Well, her messages normally arrive on Fridays.”

He looked confused. “Is it Friday?”

“If you look at your clock you’ll know what day it is.”

“It’s a Wednesday.”

“So will she subspace you today?”

“...no?”

Lore nodded.

At that moment, Geordi arrived and entered the conversation. He’d clearly been observing for a while, because he opened with, “oof. That change in mood gave me whiplash.”

Lore changed mood again, and looked ready to hurl a stinging retort, which B-4 picked up on. “Please don’t fight! Brothers should be nice to each other.”

“But he’s a human. He’s not our brother,” he spat.

B-4 was confused again. Data tried to remedy the situation.  
“As he is my husband, he would be considered your ‘brother in law’.”  
He then turned to Lore. “Do not insult my husband. I will be forced to defend him.”

“That’s very nice of you, Data, but you don’t need to do that for me. I’ve never once heard you insult someone on purpose and I don’t want to ruin your streak.”

“Because he’s a weak bitch,” Lore said under his breath. Of course, Data could hear it, but didn’t respond.

Geordi didn’t hear what he said, but could tell it wasn’t good. He tried to call him on it, like he would with his little cousins when they were talking back.  
“What was that, Lore?”

Lore was not a child, and Geordi’s strategy only made him more mad.  
“Is the blind human deaf, too? Why is he even here?”

Data calmly interlaced his fingers and tilted his head, thinking.  
He leaned right in towards Lore, face a picture of deep pity. Lore paused, unsure of what he was doing.  
“I am truly sorry about the accident.”

“What accident?”

“You.”

Geordi would’ve spat out his drink, if he’d started on it. 

“Well, if I hadn’t been messed up, you never would’ve been created! You’re just a worse version of me!”

Geordi hugged Data defensively as Lore rose out of his seat. Data shared a reproachful glance with Geordi.

“No, you.”  
He’d said the words timidly, as if he were learning a new language.  
That seemed to anger Lore the most, and he might have lunged across the table if B-4 hadn’t crushed him into a panicked bear hug.  
He looked on the verge of tears, and the others hung their heads in shame. 

“Why don’t you like each other? It’s ruining our-”  
He stopped. “What day is it today?”

Lore returned the hug, smiling sadly. “Look at your clock, B. Then you’ll know.”

“Yes. But not for long.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had to google how to be savage  
> This was just going to be about B-4 but I turned it into an argument accidentally  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
